1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools for the construction trades and in particular it relates to a manually operated tool for producing weep holes in sill cans utilized for window installations.
2. Background of the Invention
Exterior glass in commercial or high rise buildings is installed in the curtain walls of the structure. The curtain walls have window openings, referred to as rough openings, for the installation of the windows. A framework is provided, the rough openings which retain and hold the windows in position.
The framework includes vertical jambs for each end of the rough opening, a headcan for the top of the rough opening and a base, referred to as a sill can for the bottom of the opening.
The sill can is a "U" shaped member, generally of extruded aluminum that is either pre-painted or anodized. The sill can is installed on the bottom of the rough opening with the legs of the "U" extending upward, thus forming a channel for the glass to be set in.
Most of the windows installed on buildings that are exposed to the weather are of the multiple plate (pane) type. The windows have two or more glass plates separated by an air gap. The multiple plates are factory assembled on a frame that holds the plates in a spaced relation and also seals the air gap between adjacent plates.
The glass is set in the sill can with the frame of the window abutted against or in close proximity to the exterior upstanding leg of the sill can. Although sealing materials are utilized, an absolute water tight seal is not obtained between the sill can and the glass. It is possible for water to enter between the glass and the sill can and accumulate in the upright "U" of the sill can. It is therefore necessary to provide slots or openings, referred to as weep holes, in the sill can for the drainage of any accumulated water.
The sill can is cut to length to fit the rough opening and therefore the weep holes are produced at the time of the window installation. Weep holes are placed adjacent the end vertical jamb and if multiple lites are installed in an opening, weep holes are provided in the sill can on each side of the vertical mullions that act as glass dividers. The vertical mullions enter into the channel of the "U" which would trap any accumulated water and thus weep holes are required in the sill can on both sides of any vertical window divider.
The weep holes were produced by drilling holes in the exterior upstanding leg of the sill can with portable hand drills. The holes were to be placed so that the bottom of the drilled holes were flush with the interior bottom of the sill can to facilitate complete water drainage. It was preferable to have the weep hole in the shape of an elongate slot. To produce the slot, at least two holes were drilled at a distance from each other, and the material between the holes was removed by forcing the drill sideways from one drilled hole to the other.
The manual drilling operation produced slots of varying size and were often not properly positioned in reference to the internal bottom of the sill can. Also the drilling operation often left undesirable burrs, the material surface of the sill can was scratched or gouged, and it was a time consuming procedure.